warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome Home
Full Credit goess to Coheed and Cambria, the OAs. I have fixed two words to be more "Family friendly" This story is rated Moderate. You could have been all I wanted But you weren't honest Now get in the ground "It's like being ripped open everyday. I'm surprised you didn't see the blood." Ashfur spat bitterly. "Asfur...You can't hurt me by hurting these kits..they aren't mine." Suirrelflight said boldly, thinking of what Brambleclaw would say. ' You choked off the surest of favors But if you really loved me You would have endured my world' "I can't believe you!" Brambleclaw growled at her, "We are over. I should have known!" Well if you're just as I presumed A wolf in sheep's clothing Mucking up all I do And if SO here we stop Then never again Will you see this in your life Squirrelflight watched as Bramblecaw walked away. She had messed up everything. Sha had failed. Failed her clan, Failed the kits, Failed Leafpool. And even Brambleclaw. That stung her the worst. Her world came crashing down, and so had Brambleclaw. She was in emotional turmoil. "Why?" She screamed. ' ' Hang on to the glory at my right hand Here laid to rest, is A love ever longed With truth on the shores of compassion Squirrelflight waled to the water shore. Here laid to rest, was their love...everything...gone. The Journey to the Sun-drown place.\ Everything was destroyed, unbuilt. It seemed surreal. But it was real. And that was the wrost part. ' You seem to take premise to all of these songs ' You stormed off to scar the armada Like Jesus played myartar I'll drill through your hands ''' '''The stone for the curse you have blamed me With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep. Brambleclaw felt as the world was going down crashing down. He lay in his nest, wondering what Squirrelflight was doing.... No! Don't think about that! She betrayed the whole clan! "I'm sorry Brambleclaw, I know you are a worthy warrior." Cloudtail's mew sounded beside him. Brambleclaw felt the urge to protest, but he just mumbled a thanks, and Cloudtail left. And then it really hit him. Squirrelflight was an enemy. She betrayed him. The clan. But if you could just write me out "I will have revenge!" He yowled. To neverless wonder... happy will I become Be true that this is no option, So with sin I condemn you Demon pray, Demon out. Squirrelflight felt her heart break. Why should he forgive her? But he could... I though he loved me... I was helping a fellow clanmate. "I will have revenge!" She yowled. Hang on to the glory at my right hand Here laid to rest is our love ever longed With truth on the shores of compassion You seem to take premise to all of these songs Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw looked at each other from both sides of camp. Steam seemed to be rising out of the cats. They both growled. One last kiss for you One more wish to you Please make up your mind girl, I'd do anything for you ''' '''One last kiss for you One more wish to you Suddenly, memories flashed through both of their minds. The journey... The bonds... The Lake... The everything... Please make up your mind girl Before I hope you die. Pushing them aside, they stormed off, barely containing themselves as they flexed their claws. Category:Songfic Category:Loveleaf's Fanfics